custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Omakah
Omakah was a Po-Matoran who lived on Nynrah. After the island was attacked he escaped to Powai Nui. He was the self-proclaimed "secretary" to Turaga Maroona. History Early History Omakah began his life on the island of Nynrah. When the island was attacked because of the actions of the Nynrah Ghosts, he escaped by sea along with a Fe-Matoran named Dehka. After dropping Dehka off on Leskya Nui, he headed to Powai Nui and lived there. When the Brotherhood of Makuta sent air raids over his island, the fear that was induced caused the population to scatter. He stayed with Turaga Maroona and Arvos. Leskya-Powai War When "colonist" Matoran and Toa from Leskya Nui appeared on Powai Nui, Turaga Maroona became concerned and summoned Toa Navahko and Toa Corduk out of the Shrine of Salvation. As time went on failure to communicate between the "natives" and the "colonists" led to a conflict between the two. In an attempt to negotiate one last time, Maroona sent Navahko, Corduk, Wreshi, Salvina, and Lewok down to Lake Faradi. The negotiations failed and a skirmish broke out, meanwhile, Vandir had been sent on a mission which led to the resurrection of Makuta Hysterix' body. After Keelo was mutated into a powerful Toa, Omakah managed to escape from his empire during its foundation. He lived in the wild on his own for around a month. During a rainstorm, Omakah retreated to a forest. There he found the Dark Hunter "Alchemist", and discovered that he had been beaten and abandoned by a patch of bushes. After accidentally awakening him, Omakah realized that the Dark Hunter had amnesia from whatever damaged his body. He remembered how Maroona had taught him that lies were powerful, and convinced him that he was a Toa. It was later found out that coincidentally, "Alchemist" was, in fact, a Toa. He and "Alchemist" met up with Navahko and Wreshi, however, Hysterix entered the Dark Hunter's mind and a fight broke out. After the fight, "Alchemist" abandoned Omakah, leaving him with Navahko and Wreshi. The three found the other escaped natives at Aqueduct Base. Omakah began talking with escaped Leskya Nui Ga-Matoran Shensii, and the two quickly formed an affectionate bond between each other. Later, Maroona had Omakah and Shensii go and reap greatgrass plants near the Base. There, they discovered that the Ko-Matoran Jeko had been spying on them. They swiftly captured him, bringing him to Maroona. Using her Noble Mask of Psychometry she discovered one of Keelo's plans, one which involved him having a duel with Detras and trapping it, planning to kill him. A plan was made to trap Keelo in the Shrine of Salvation. The plan worked, however, Hysterix materialized, pushed Detras into the Shrine and destroyed it, trapping him and Keelo in its Dimension. After taunting several Toa, the Makuta used the Mask Maker's Tool to weaken everyone and began fighting them. Omakah managed to get a hold of the Tool, and escaped with it and Shensii. Hysterix chased them through the forest and to a cliff overlooking Lake Faradi, where they couldn't run any further, and Shensii began to panic. It was here that he decided to use the Tool to destroy Hysterix, which of course would likely destroy him in the process. He kissed her for the first time, and then let her fall into the lake to protect her from what he was about to do. He activated the Tool, and it released a large amount of energy, killing him and wounding Hysterix. Legacy The power released from the Mask Maker's Tool not only wounded Hysterix, but also rendered him physically weakened and without any of his Rahkhsi powers. Shensii became distraught, seeming to liken his death to the destruction of her own home for a little while. Description Forms Powers and Equipment As a Po-Matoran, Omakah had inactive powers over the element of Stone, which manifest as increased strength. He wore a Powerless Kanohi Volitak, which was also apparently fractured and ready to break. Omakah's main tool was a simple hook. On Powai Nui hooks have many uses, so it is unknown what Omakah used his for. Although he was shown to use it in self-defense, Powai Nui Matoran rarely carry a tool for the purpose of combat. Personality and Traits Omakah was usually serious, although he wasn't much of a killjoy. He was a hard worker, although his diligence could get in the way of the joys of life. He often became focused on one thing only for longs periods of time, before somebody else opened his eyes to the world around him again. Omakah's greatest strength was his nigh-unbreakable loyalty and admirable integrity. His conviction to his duty as "secretary" to Turaga Maroona was strong, and he would always strive to follow her ways (figuratively and literally) unless forced to do otherwise. He would only lie in serious situations, the most notable being telling the newly-amnesiac "Alchemist" that he was a Toa, and even then it turned out to be true. Appearances *''The Feral Plains/Volume I'' - First appearance *''The Feral Plains/Volume II'' *''The Feral Plains/Volume III'' - As a disguise used by Vandir *''The Feral Plains/Volume IV'' *''The Feral Plains/Volume V'' *''The Feral Plains/Volume VI'' *''The Feral Plains/Volume VII'' - Death *''Against the Storm/Volume III'' Trivia * In the early stages of The Feral Plains, Omakah was the name of an Av-Matoran disguised as a Po-Matoran, who was transformed into a Toa of Light. The character was later recycled into who he was now. * After Volume VI was finished, Omakah's MOC seemingly vanished, and could not be found despite several thorough searches of the areas where he was last seen. He was then found near Aqueduct, only visible because a deer had laid down on top of him and flattened the grass so that he could be seen. * Along with Arvos, Omakah was planned to have a more important role in Against the Storm. However, the appearances of him and the Ta-Matoran were made into cameos instead in order to keep the focus on the Toa Powai. Category:Po-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Stone Category:Powai Nuians